1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sport and utility bags, and in particular to golf bags having various straps for reducing the stress placed on a user's shoulders and back.
2. Background
Golf bags are traditionally used by golfers to carry golf clubs, golf accessories such as golf balls, golf tees, umbrellas, raincoats, golf towels, as well as food and beverage items, among other things. A fully-loaded golf bag can weigh between 20 to 40 lbs. Hence, carrying a golf bag can be physically demanding to the golfer while golfing.
Conventional golf bags have a shoulder strap attached to the central portion and top opened portion of the golf bag. This shoulder strap permits the golfer to carry the golf bag over one shoulder, which tends to concentrate the weight of the bag on the golfer's shoulders and back. Depending on the weight of the bag, carrying a golf bag with a conventional shoulder strap can be uncomfortable and create muscle aches and soreness in the golfer's shoulder and back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,984 teaches a dual strap carrying system for a golf bag which provides two shoulder straps to distribute the weight of the bag onto both shoulders. The golf bag is provided with a back cushion or pillow which conforms to the lower back of the golfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,702 teaches a belt member having a velcro fastening system which mates with a corresponding piece of velcro attached to a golf bag. The belt member is intended to be worn at all times during play. One of the drawbacks which exist with this belt member is that it is designed to be worn throughout the golfing activity, which could adversely affect the golfer's normal swing or putting stance during play.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,473 teaches a golf bag with lumbar support and a waistband which is designed to attach to the lower portion of the golf bag. The golf bag is carried vertically along the golfer's back centered between the golfer's shoulders. A lumbar pad is provided to distribute the weight of the bag to the user's lower back. One drawback of this system is that the bag is vertically oriented, which inhibits the golfer's ability to easily remove or insert golf clubs into the golf bag, or access other items stored in the golf bag. A golfer may also be inhibited from easily bending forward to, for example, pick up a golf ball, drink from a drinking fountain, or tie shoelaces.
What is needed is an apparatus and system for carrying a golf bag which reduces most of the load on the golfer's shoulders and back by transferring the weight of the load to the hips and legs, while maintaining an orientation of the golf bag which permits easy access to the items stored therein. The apparatus and system should also permit the golfer to easily remove the bag and its associated components so that the golfer can enjoy a natural golf swing unencumbered by the golf bag carrying apparatus.
It is with the shortcomings of the existing art in mind that the significant improvements and advancements of present invention were developed.